


A Hug for Mr. Rogers (Connor)

by HappyPlantDaddy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Cole, Autistic Connor, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson is the best father, Hannor, Human Connor, M/M, Mr. Rogers - Freeform, Mr. Rogers au, Parent Hank Anderson, hankcon - Freeform, hankcon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: Mr. Rogers au, Connor is Mr. Rogers and Cole is a huge fan so hank takes him to see him for his birthday and Connor changes Cole and Hanks world.





	A Hug for Mr. Rogers (Connor)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thread on twitter so please excuse poor format since I’m just pasting it over from my tweets. There’s bound to be lots of grammar and other errors. It I have the time I’ll edit it in the future but for not it’s in edited and I hope you all will understand!

Every morning Hank would wake Cole up for breakfast and turn on the new episode or Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood. Cole lit up every time the mans soft voice filled the air it even made hank smile. There was something about the man and his brown eyes. “It’s a beautiful day in the Neighborhood, a beautiful day for a Neighbor. Could you be mine? Would you be mine?” The man moved across the screen in a calming blue sweater. “Hello Neighbor!” Hank watched Cole laugh and smile as the show went on. “Daddy I wanna hug him!” Hank smiled and picked up his son. “You wanna hug Mr. Rogers?” He settles the boy in his arms. “Yeah!!” Cole wrapped his arms around hanks neck and squeezed in a hug “I wanna hug him just like this!!” Hank shook with a laugh face painted with a bright smile “well your birthday is coming up soon...” he fixed Cole’s hair from his eyes. “Daddy will she what he can do” he smiled and kissed Coles nose. Hank may have already gotten Cole tickets to go see Mr. Rogers. The show was filmed with a live studio audience and luckily he knew a guy who gave him a discount for dropping an Old parking ticket...or two. “We’ve gotta Get you dressed for school kiddo!” Hank smiled and put Cole on his bed “what do we wanna wear today?” He looked over at Cole “the blue!” Hank smiled pulling out the blue sweater that looked like the one Mr. Rogers wore. It was the only thing Cole didn’t throw a fit wearing. Hank had bought several of them in different sizes because Cole was growing so fast and had become so attached. Hank finished getting Cole ready for school and smiled “Alright kiddo let’s get your backpack!” Cole grabbed for the blue bag that had the Mr. Rogers logo on it. Hank smiled and picked him up with the bag “Let’s get going! Daddy’s gotta drop you off and get to work.” Hank got him strapped into the car seat and got in the car. He dropped Cole off at school it was Friday and the tickets were for Sunday. So hank figured he might pick Cole up early since they would be traveling down to Ohio for the show. It’s always been easier to drive With Cole than fly. Flying scared him and so did the large amount of people and the noise just upset him. Hank loved his son more than anything in the world and would do anything for him. Hank went to work for a few hours at some point he had to go ask Fowler if he could leave Early luckily it happened to be a very slow day. He stood from his desk and made a path for the Captains office. Hank knocked on the door and stepped in. “Jeffrey! I have a request.” The other man looked up at him “Hank? What can I do for you?” Hank sat and smiled “I was wondering if I could leave early, I wanna pick Cole up for school early so we can get a start on our trip to Ohio. I’m taking him to see Mr. Rogers Show for his birthday.” Fowler smiled at him and nodded “Finish what paperwork you have and you are welcome to go! Enjoy the trip and tell Cole I said Happy Birthday.” Hank smiled brightly “Your the best Jeffery!” He had already made sure to finish all his paperwork before he asked so he clicked out and left to go pick Cole up from school. Hank pulled up to the school face plastered with a large smile he knew the next few days were going to make Cole so incredibly happy and nothing made Hank truly happy other Thank making his son happy. He parked and got out of the car and made his way into the school. He walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lady behind it. He knew her name was Heather he’d met her multiple times. She smiled up at him “Afternoon hank! Here to pick up Cole?” “Yes Ma’am, is it okay if I just head back and get him?” She nodded and handed him a visitors pass. “They are in art right now” “Got it! Thank you Heather.” Hank stepped out of the office and headed to the art room he knew the layout of the school like the back of his hand. He knocked politely on the classroom door and opened it before he could even get any words out Cole was running over to him “DADDY!” He bent down to catch him and picked him up with a big smile as he did. Hank smiled at the teacher and moved to get Coles bag from the hook wall. “Sorry for the interruption” he stepped out of the classroom with Cole and took him back to the car. Hank smiled at his son and he buckled him up. “I’ve got a surprise for you when we get home” Cole lit up like a Christmas tree “you do!!” Hank smiled brightly “I do!” He closed the door and walked around to get in the car. “I was thinking we would go get some food first though.” He smiled “how’s .....pancakes?” There were happy squeals from the back seat “Pancakes!!!” Hank smiled and started driving “I’ll take that as a yes” Hank drove through town to a little dinner near the precinct that he knew Cole loved, they also had an amazing coffee. It was also nice because they would meet all of Coles needs when it came to eating out. Things like how he needed his food cooked and where he needed to sit. They listened to soft jazz as Hank drove. It kept Cole calm and lowered the risk of him getting car sick. It also didn’t hurt that jazz was one of Hanks favorites to listen to. “So how was school kiddo?” Cole smiled “we watched Mr. Rogers!” Hank smiled “did you now?” He nodded happily “It was my turn to pick!” Hank watched how his son lit up every time he talked about Mr. Rogers it really added to his excitement about taking Cole to see him. “That’s Awesome kiddo!!” Hank pulled up to the diner and parked. “Now let’s go get some pancakes!” Hank got Cole out of the car and let him run inside as he followed with a smile. By the time hank got inside Cole was already sitting down with a big glass of chocolate milk. Hank smiled sweetly at the kind worker behind the counter “Thank you for getting him his chocolate milk Ness.” “Of course Hank!” Hank smiled softly at them. “Are you two going to have the usual?” He nodded “we will thank you Ness” they smiled and shouted into the back “Hank and Coles usual!” Hank walked over to Cole and slid into the booth. “Enjoying Your chocolate milk kiddo?” He Watch Cole bouncing on his knees in the booth as he drank happily “Yeah!!” Hank smiled softly “Slow down there kiddo you’ll get sick” Cole nodded and slowed down still happy as could be. “So do you wanna know what daddy got you for your birthday?” Hank smiled brightly as Coles attention snapped to him “Yes! I wanna know!” He was bouncing on the booth. “We’re gonna go see Mr. Rogers!” Cole practically screamed as he got out of the booth and climbed into Hanks lap. Hank hugged him tightly “Your gonna be turning 10 that’s a big deal!” Cole had started crying from the excitement having overwhelmed him. Hank rubbed his back soothing until Cole calmed down. Hank set him back down gently as their food came over. “Thank you Ness!” Hank and Cole both thanked them for bringing their food out and refilling their drinks. “We’re going on Sunday but we’re gonna have to drive okay?” Cole nodded mouth full of pancakes “okay daddy!” Hank shook his head with a smile “chew your food silly” Cole swallowed and smiled. “Okay!”Cole was still absently bouncing in the booth as he ate. Hank ate happily and aimlessly chatted with Cole about everything. “So your super excited then!” Cole nodded “I’m gonna hug him!!” Hank smiled softly “Yeah kiddo you will!” He went back to eating.

He scooped Cole up out of the booth after they had finished eating and Cole Fell asleep easily in Hanks arms pressed against his dads safe chest. Hank loved this kid with every fiber of his being and that would never change. In these small little moments he remembered why he became a dad why he loved it why he went to work every day and worked his ass Off. So he could take care of this kid and give him moments like these and things like going to see Mr. Rogers for his birthday. He held Cole close to his chest and just rocked him for a moment he knew one day this kid would be too big to hold and one day he’d move out and move on, that one day he wouldn’t remember the days and moments like now but Hank would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He savored every second he got with the sweet kid he had. Hank sat a sleeping Cole gently into the car seat and buckled him up. He pressed a small kiss to his son's forehead and laid a blanket in his lap. Hank walked around the car and got in sliding behind the wheel. He turned the music on and made his path for home. Hank got home and carried Cole into the house he was still snoozing peacefully. He carried him into his room and changed him into some Pajamas. It was mid day but the kid deserved a nap after the emotional overload of his gift reveal. He tucked Cole into bed and smiled softly as sumo padded in. He reached to scratch at the dogs head and just smiled. This was his family and he would do absolutely anything for them. Hank turned on the soft light and the white noise machine. Both things helped Cole Sleep he also made sure Cole had his stuffed fish. He smiled and took a deep breath as he pressed a soft kiss into Coles hair and straightened up to leave. He pet sumos head softly where he was laying next to Coles bed. “Gonna keep watch over him for us?” Sumo looked up at hank with a look that said yes. Hank smiled softly and slipped from the room. The next day hank was up early. Breakfast had to be made, packing needed to be finished and loaded into the car. Sumo was being taken to a friends for the night, Cole and Hank both needed showers well a bath in Coles case. Hank also had to make sure he had a full kit of stuff Incase Cole needs anything. He had the noise canceling headphones, sunglasses, stim toys, something for Cole to watch tv on, a blanket and a pillow...the list went on he took everything he possibly though Cole might want and or need. Hank got showed before waking Cole up he wanted to let him get all the needed sleep since it was going to be a rough trip for him. He made sure he had several saved files of Mr. Rogers for Cole to watch if needed. He showered and went to go make breakfast when it was done he woke Cole quitely. He slipped in and sat on the edge of the bed and pet Coles hair as soft little blue eyes blinked open. “Good morning sleepy...” hank smiled down at the kid who was smiling up at him. “Did you get some good sleep?” He soft moved Coles hair from his face and made a mental note to trim it a little after Cole takes a bath. He gently scooped up the yawning kid “Come on kiddo...I made your favorite for breakfast” he smiled softly and Cole buried his face into His dad's shoulder and there were soft muffled words “bacon and pancakes?” Hank rubbed his back “Yeah kiddo I even shaped the pancakes just how you like them.” Hank reaches down to pat sumos head and then set Cole at the table. He grabbed a plate for the pancakes and a plate for the bacon along with two separate forks. “Alllllrighty! Food time” he set the plate in front of Cole and moved to make himself one. “So the game plan is after we eat your gonna get a Bath and then we’ll hop into the car Take sumo over to Ben and then we will be on our way to Ohio to go meet Mr. Rogers!” Cole lit up and giggled as he slipped Sumo some bacon like hank wouldn’t notice. He shook his head softly with a smile at Cole and sumo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more!! For live updates find me on twitter at HotForAndroids. Kudos and Comments are appreciated! (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mr. Rogers or the music or anything associated with him. This is a work of fan fiction based off of the tv show Mr. Rogers neighborhood and the characters from the video game Detroit: Become Human)


End file.
